Lady of the lakes
by JXeleven
Summary: Jack and his fellow guardians are having their last day out with Jamie before it becomes summer and Jack has to go to sleep. But as they play near a lake they meet a spirit and apperently she and Jack know each other. No pairings


_**A/N: Hello everyone! A little crossover between Merlin and Rise of the guardians. Just something that popped up in my head and I just had to write it. I didn't came out exactly the way I wanted, but I think that it's still good. Won't spoiler too much and will just let you read the story. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it!**_

xxx

Jack let himself fall down on the grass while a deep breath left his lips. He and the other guardians had been playing with Jamie for the whole afternoon and he was completely exhausted. He turned his head and saw that the little boy copied him so he ruffled the boy's hair. 'That was fun, wasn't it?'

'Yeah!' Jamie screamed and Jack and the others laughed. North's loud voice clearly overpowering the others as Tooth handed everyone something to drink. Jamie took it out of her hands, but as he stared at his drink the smile that was on his face fell. 'Jack?' The winter spirit looked at him. 'Do you really have to go?'

Jack looked at the sky for a moment before turning back to the boy. 'Yeah, you know that I can't be out during the summer, but you can always visit me at the pole.' The last he said as his eyes met North's. It had been one year since they defeated Pitch and in that short year he and the others guardians had become the family Jack had longed for for all those three hundred years, even when though it was a strange family. North had even allowed him to stay at the workshop during the summer. He hated the warmth, his instincts always told him to just sleep for several months. It was currently spring, the ice on the lakes had already melted and the spring spirit started her rounds.

Little Jamie pouted at him. 'But you're boring during the summer.'

Bunny patted the believer on the head. 'He definitely is, but I have to say, it's also rather nice that the little brat doesn't freeze my eggs.' Jack glared at Bunny after hearing those words, but there was also a slight smile on his lips as he remembered the many pranks he had pulled.

They all fell silent for a moment and it was Tooth who broke the silence as she leaned towards the youngest of the guardians. 'Come to think of it, you now don't have any work to do since it's Spring her time, so what do you normally do around this time of the year?'

Jack looked from her to the lake and a sad smile spread over his lips. 'Normally I just sit beside this lake... waiting for her to come.'

The other guardians looked at each other. 'Who?' It was North who eventually asked.

The winter spirit looked back at his friends. 'The lady of the lake.'

'I have never heard of her.' Bunny sad as he tilted his head slightly to the side. 'Is she like us?'

Jack let out a soft laugh. 'I think you could say that. She's the spirit of the lakes, but... but I don't see her that often.. in the winter I can't meet her as the lakes are frozen and in the summer it's too hot for me. I think the last time I saw her was twelve years ago, she's usually way to busy around this time of the year.' His expression saddened slightly.

North laughed. 'I guess that there are more spirits then we even realize.' The others nodded in agreement.

Jamie looked with his big brown eyes at the guardians before asking. 'Are there really that many?'

Tooth hovered by the boy. 'Yes, almost every magical creature you have heard of in legends and fairytales.' She smiled. 'Those stories don't simply appear out of thin air.'

Jack's famous smile returned to his face as he jumped up and asked Jamie. 'Wanna play some more?'

'Yeah!' The boy screamed before he joined Jack in a game of tag.

The other guardians just smiled at them, they were glad that they took the time to play like this, to be one with the children again.

Jack's laugh filled the air and he created a snowball in his hand, eying an unarmed Jamie with a joyful grin as the boy threw his arms over his face, trying to protect it from the cold snow.

But just at the moment that he wanted to throw the ball something happened. Jack was thrown backwards as something large and liquid hit his head. A surprised yell left his lips and his head snapped to the source of the attack.

'Not really fair to attack an unarmed boy!' It was the voice of a woman, but one he immediately recognized. He saw how the others stared at her and he just smiled. Jack quickly got on his feet and ran towards the woman, throwing himself in her arms. She embraced him in her motherly way and even through his own coldness he felt her warmth. She eventually let go of him, eying him with a certain pride. 'I heard that you became a guardian.'

'Yeah.'

The other guardians also stood up and made their way over to them, looking at the woman with surprise in their eyes. It was Tooth that reached them first, hovering in front of the woman as she offered her a hand. 'Hi, I'm Tooth.'

'Freya.' The woman answered with a smile as she grabbed the hand. Jack looked at Freya, this woman who had been like a mother to him in this life as a spirit. He didn't know if he could say it, but in his eyes she was beautiful with her pale skin and deep brown eyes. Her wet black hair was plastered around her face as she wore a simple red dress which was soaked through.

The other guardians also introduced themselves, North introduced Sandy, and eventually even Jamie come closer, eying Freya with a lot of suspicion. Jack looked happily from his friends to Freya. 'She's the woman I just talked about.'

'She's the lady of the lake?'

The lady of the lake placed her hands in her side as she glared at Jack. 'Are you talking about me behind my back?'

Jack snickered. 'Just that at this time of the year I normally wait for you.'

'About that... Sorry that it took so long, but I had a lot of work to do the last couple of years.' She said as she rubbed through his hair before turning to the other guardians. 'Thank you for looking after this little brat.'

'Don't worry about it, he was a great help against Pitch.' Tooth responded before she asked. 'but who're you, I thought that I knew almost all spirits, but I have never met you.'

Freya smiled in response as she sank down, sitting in the water as she couldn't leave her trusted liquid. 'I'm the guardian of Avalon, so I don't really have much time to interact with others...' The black haired woman looked up, the sun was beginning to set. 'I see a lot of spirits come and go... no one lives forever.' She eyed Jack. 'But I met him when he was just a few months old... and he needed help controlling his powers.'

Bunny frowned. 'How old are you?'

'I'm not sure... old...' She eyed the upcoming moon. 'Guess you could say I was the first spirit he created.' Her words were gentle and a small smile was spread over her lips.

The others, except Jack, all gasped in shock. 'T-the first...' Bunny mumbled as North said something in Russian.

The sandman looked curious at her before figures spread above his head, it showed Freya, the moon and a question mark and Tooth nodded at his 'words'. 'Were you close?' She asked for Sandy.

'I guess you could say that Me- Manny and I were close.' She said no more and it was Jamie who broke the silence. The little boy let out a loud yawn and everyone turned to him. 'It's bedtime for you.'

'Don't wanna.' The boy responded.

Tooth flew to him. 'She's right, you should have been home ages ago.' The tooth fairy looked at her fellow guardians. 'We should take him home.'

Jack bit his lip as he looked at the lady of the lake, he didn't want to say goodbye to her again, but the decision wasn't his to make as Freya said. 'Yes, it's also time for me to return to my duties.' The winter spirit pouted but nodded in response before he hugged her again and she brushed her hand motherly through his hair. 'I will try to come see you soon.' She whispered to him before she sent him and the others off.

xxx

Freya stared at Jack as he walked out of her sight, his hand clutched in Jamie's little one and she couldn't help but smile. He had grown so much these last couple of years. She knew he was where he was supposed to be... she had worried about him the last three hundred years, but now... now she could let her worries go.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, another chapter in her life could be closed, one of the many she had to say and definitely not the last one. She had made a silent promise to herself, she wouldn't rest before he did.

She looked up at the skies, eying the moon with all the love she possessed. She knew he had given her the son she couldn't have, but now it was time for Jack to be free. 'Thank you.' She whispered to the moon, knowing he could hear every word she spoke. They may not have touched for more than a thousand years, but their souls would be forever bound. 'Thank you Merlin.'


End file.
